In a conventional storage device, the user may plug the conventional storage device to a computer. In such a case, the user may utilize the conventional storage device as a back-up drive to back up files or folders. In addition, the user may utilize the conventional storage device as an extra storage location to store files and folders which the user may not want to have located on the computer due to limited space or security reasons.
However, with the conventional storage device, the user generally connects the conventional storage device directly to the computer using, for example, a universal serial bus (USB) cable. Thus, when the user wants the computer to access the conventional external storage device, the user plugs in the USB cable to both the computer and the conventional external storage device. When the user unplugs the USB cable, the computer will not be able to access the conventional external storage device. The user can then plug the USB cable onto another computer in order for the other computer to access the conventional external storage device.
However, the plugging and unplugging of the USB cable may be inconvenient, especially in areas where there is limited space available or the computer which needs to access the conventional external storage device is a mobile device and needs to access the conventional external storage device wirelessly. In addition, the plugging and unplugging of the USB cable may be inconvenient when multiple computers or devices wish to access the conventional external storage device in a relatively short period of time or simultaneously.